Если веришь
Если веришь (ит. Se ti fidi di me англ. If You Trust Me) — песня, спетая Винкс в 19 серии 8 сезона «Башня за облаками». Текст |-|Русский= Кажется, что всё идёт не так, И никто помочь не может. Не унывай, оглянись и сделай шаг, Ведь я всегда с тобой! Я навеки рядом! Можешь что угодно мне открыть: Радости, мечты и страхи. Не унывай, я готова повторить, Что я всегда с тобой... Я навеки рядом! Грусть и печали отбросим навсегда! Если ты в меня веришь, то тогда Не страшна нам обида и беда! Это очень легко понять... Если веришь ты в меня, То, конечно же, я верю в тебя! |-|Английский= Nothing goes the way you want, I know And it seems you're out of options Open your eyes I have been here all the time and I'll be there for you Always and forever Share with me your pain and your mistakes Share with me the dreams your heart makes Give me your smile Tell you'll need me by your side and I'll be there for you Always and forever Don't be so sad now 'Cause you won't be alone! If you trust me You'll see me next to you! If you trust me I know we'll make it through! Take my hand, I won't let you go Take the dark and make it glow If you trust me you'll see I trust you, too! Now you're stronger, nothing gets you down You're ready for another round Now that you know I have been here all the time and I'll be there for you Always and forever You can count on me, you know it's true I'll do anything for you Give me a smile Tell me I'm your reason why and I'll be there for you Always and forever Don't be so sad now 'Cause you won't be alone! If you trust me You'll see me next to you! If you trust me I know we'll make it through! Take my hand, I won't let you go Take the dark and make it glow If you trust me You'll see me next to you! If you trust me I know we'll make it through! If you trust me you'll see I trust you, too! I'll fight your battles We'll stand side by side I'll give you my wings to reach out for the sky There's no need to cry There's no need to hide It's time to get up and fly If you trust me You'll see me next to you If you trust me I know we'll make it through Take my hand, I won't let you go Take the dark and make it glow If you trust me You'll see me next to you! If you trust me I know we'll make it through! Take my hand, I won't let you go Take the dark and make it glow If you trust me, you'll see I trust you, too! |-|Итальянский= Quando niente va come vuoi tu E non vedi via di uscita Ricorda che puoi contare su di me Io sono accanto a te E ci sarò sempre Sai che puoi parlarmi dei tuoi guai E dei sogni che hai nel cuore Ti basterà uno sguardo e arriverò di corsa accanto a te E staremo insieme ora ed ancora Io sono qui con te! Se ti fidi di me io ci sarò Se ti fidi di me non me ne andrò. Con la tua mano nella mia L'amicizia è già magia. Se ti fidi di me Io sto con te Oggi splende il sole su di noi E il tempo di ricominciare Quando lo sai puoi contare sù di me Io sono accanto a te E ci sarò sempre Chiama ogni volta che vorrai Anche se siamo lontani Ti basterà uno sorriso e arriverò di corso accanto a te E staremo insieme ora ed ancora Io sono qui con te! Se ti fidi di me io ci sarò Se ti fidi di me non me ne andrò. Con la tua mano nella mia L'amicizia è già magia. Se ti fidi di me io ci sarò Se ti fidi di me non me ne andrò. Se ti fidi di me Io sto con te Combattero fianco a fianco con te Ti darò il cielo per volare vià Insieme si puoi, insieme io e te Insieme siamo magia Se ti fidi di me io ci sarò Se ti fidi di me non me ne andrò. Con la tua mano nella mia L'amicizia è già magia. Se ti fidi di me io ci sarò Se ti fidi di me non me ne andrò. Con la tua mano nella mia L'amicizia è già magia. Se ti fidi di me Io sto con te Видео |-|Русское= thumb|left|335 px |-|Итальянское= thumb|left|335 px |-|Английское= thumb|left|335 px en:If You Trust Me Категория:8 сезон